Golden Hills/1
Roleplay ELARA CLEDWYN: 'Elara had heard of the Golden Hills. People say it was a relaxing place, and the view during sunset was apparently one to behold. She walked along the base of one of the hills and sat down, marveling the beauty of the view. '''ALEC DENVERD: '''Alec saw a Elara sit down and figured he should join her. “It’s a beautiful place don’t you think?” '''ELARA CLEDWYN: '''Elara heard an all-too-familiar voice and turned to see the one and only Alec Denverd. Also known as one of the guys she (kinda?) likes. “A-Alec?” Elara squeaked. “What are you doing here?” '''ALEC DENVERED: '“I’m sitting down of course. What else?” '''ELARA CLEDWYN: '''It was kind of hard to talk when your heart was fluttering way too much. “No as in..” She gestured around. “Why are you here?” '''ALEC DENVERD: '''Alec shrugged “I wanted to come here. You just so happened to be here as well.” He gave her a movie star worthy smile. '''ELARA CLEDWYN: '''Elara’s heart was faster than a hummingbird as she turned away so that Alec wouldn’t see her blush. “Well, I guess I wanted to see what it was like here, because you’re so charming... I MEAN, IT’S SO CHARMING. Yeah, this place, very beautiful, and, um...” Her face was on fire as she quited her rant. Oh gosh. Elara had just embarrassed herself so much. In front of Alec. This day couldn't get any worse. '''ALEC DENVERD: '''Alec laughed, “You’re cute when you’re flustered,” '''ELARA CLEDWYN: ''Hush, little heart, it’s just your crush, don’t embarrass yourself, JUST SHUT UP ALREADY! Her heart, alas, wasn’t in the mood to be obedient, because it just began racing faster. “I guess it runs in my family,” she mumbled, thinking of how Dakota acted when he was flustered. '''ALEC DENVERD: '''Alec started ahead, “When was the last time you broke a rule?” '''ELARA CLEDWYN: '''That question snapped Elara out of her trance in which she drwoned in self-pity. She gave Alec a confused look. “You know that I don’t break rules, but I guess it was a few weeks ago when I came home a few hours after curfew.” '''ALEC DENVERD: '”Than let’s break a rule right now.“ He looked at a sign, it said, “WARNING: SWIMMING IN THE RIVER IS PROHIBITED. ANYONE WHO TRIES WILL FACE SERIOUS CONSEQUENCES.” ”Let’s go in the river.” ELARA CLEDWYN: 'Elara stared at Alec in shock. “Are you crazy? Who knows what punishment we’ll get for swimming in the river!” ''But you’re going to do it with Alec, her traitorous heart whispered. No. She steeled herself against the pull. Not even cute guys were worth breaking rules and getting into trouble. 'ALEC DENVER: '“Come on! It will be fun, please?” 'ELARA CLEDWYN: '''Elara bit her lip as she stared into Alec’s pleading grey-blue eyes and finally, she sighed. “If we get caught, I’m making you take all the blame.” '''ALEC DENVERD: '''Alec grinned, “That is perfectly fine, now come on!” '''ELARA CLEDWYN: '''Elara followed Alec, nervously looking everywhere, half expecting a Noble to jump out of nowhere and demand they face consequences for their actions. “Are you sure no one will see us?” Elara whispered to Alec. '''ALEC DENVERD: '“Relax, no one will see us. But just in case, you are a fast runner right?” 'ELARA CLEDWYN: '''Elara nodded her head. They finally arrived at the lake, and it gleamed like crystals the colour of dawn. That was partially due to the fact that it was sunset. “It’s so beautiful,” Elara mumbled, reaching down to put her hand in, savouring the cool feel of the water against her skin. '''ALEC DENVERD: '”It is.” He too his shoes and socks off aNd walked into the water. '''ELARA CLEDWYN: '''Glancing around one last time, she took off her boots as well and followed Alec into the lake. The water felt like ice at first, but eventually heated up to a endurable temperature. “So, now what?” '''ALEC DENVERD: Alec smirked and splashed Elara. ELARA CLEDWYN: 'Elara shrieked as the cold water hit her and without thinking, splashed Alec back. '''ALEC DENVERD: '''Alec grinned, “Oh it is so on. And start splashing her.” '''ELARA CLEDWYN: '''Elara yelpedhas another splash came her way and she narrowed her eyes. “Oh it is ''so ''on,” she shot back, and splashed Alec again. '''ALEC DENVERD: '''Alec laughed, but he was cut short when he saw two tall figures walking over to them. His eye’s widened, “Elara! We need to get out of here! Grab your shoes!” '''ELARA CLEDWYN: '''They’d never make it out without being seen. “How long can you hold your breath?” Elara asked, but before Alec could answer, she pulled him under the water with her. '''ALEC DENVERD: '''Alec was pushed down intot he water. He faced Elara and grinned. When the two men left, we went back up. '''ELARA CLEDWYN: '“I am so glad for all those lessons on holding my breath,” Elara said as they rose back to the surface. “How about we get out of here now? That was a close call.” '''ALEC DENVERD:”Alec walked out of the water. “It was nice hanging out with you Elara. We should do it again sometime.” ELARA CLEDWYN: '''“Ye-yeah, we should,” Elara said, blushing. “As long as we don’t risk facing a tribute by the Council, of course.” '''ALEC DENVERD: “Alright, I’ll make sure the council doesn’t get involved. I’ll see you around.” 'ELARA CLEDWYN: '“Yeah, see you!” Elara called as Alec walked away and collapsed to the ground, marveling the fact that she had actually hang out with Alec. Category:Archived Roleplay Category:Golden Hills Archives